percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 6:WE SINK A SHIP
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 6:WE SINK A SHIP' "Look,Ector,we,Hecate kids,aren't allowed to use magic against our opponents while playing Capture the Flag or Greek Warship-Fighting,but we can use magic weapons.I know you're not trained in magic yet,but Zac said that you can do the Fire Spell.So,please don't use magic,because you're gonna be punished.The warships are made from wood and you might hesitate to use fire-arrows,but this wood is magic:it can't be easily destroyed and if the warship sinks,or burns,or something,it fixes itself.So,not hesitate!" I was looking him while he talked.'Okay.By the way,how old are you?" "Eleven.You?"he said. "Fifteen."I was sure that I wasn't so ripe,serious and strong when I was 11.Demigod life makes you grow up fast,I thought. We arrived at the beach.There were many tables and suddenly pieces of armor,weapons and shields appeared on themJohn said he was going to take some things from the tables. .Everyone started taking his armor,some took weapons and shields,too.I took pieces of armor and soon I was in full armor,with my quiver in my back and my bow in my hand. "Ector!'I turned and saw Lou behind me."Ector,we're with Tyche,Hermes,Apollo,Ares,Demeter,Hades and Iris.Our opponents,on the other warship are:Hephaestus,Aphrodite,Dionysous,,Zeus,Nike,Hebe,Hypnos and Nemessis.Do you know the rules or the objective of the game?"she asked. I nodded ''No. "We must take all the opponents team's black flags-they're ten-and get them to uor warship.We climb to the warship with hooks,but they do whatever they can so we won't get aboard.They do the same things.Now,Hades Cabin is the our team's captain cabin for today's fighting.Hades Cabin has only Nico di Angelo.So,you listen to him.Come on now." We all climbed to our team's warship.It looked like a greek trireme made from wood,but it had three floors and it was moving with invisible oars.Nico gathered us on the first floor and started talking"For everyone who doesnt know...(he said what Lou had saidand added)...They have more cannonballs that we do,greek fire and they got Hephaestus,so beware of surprises.So,here's the plan:Apollo Cabin will be throwing arrows when they try to cut our hooks or throw us in the sea.I'll turn the ship more close to their ship so we won't have to swim or something.Are Cabin will climb first to the ship.Meanwhile,as I already said,Apollo will be throwing arrows.While Ares is fighting with them,Hecate and Hermes will climb aboard.Tyche,Demeter,Iris and Hades will defend,but wiill be attacking,too,because Demeter will be throwing greek fire with the two catapults,Tyche willl throw cannonballs with our three canons and Iris will be throwing lightning with our ballistae.I will help,because I'll set traps.But,when the other team climbs aboard,Demeter will stop firing and defend our flags.If Demerer is having a problem with defending,Tyche will help too.If these tow are beaten up,Iris will help them.But,please remember:if one cabin is having a problem with defending,only some of the other cabin's half-bloods will help,so we will still be firing.Some half-bloods from Apollo will help if needed.Okay?"We all nodded."Okay,let's beat them up!'we cheered. Chiron,who was at the beach,blew the horn.Nico started driving the ship to the other ship.The defender cabins took their places.The attackers stood at the edge of the deck,with their hooks in their hands."NOW!"Nico shouted and we thre our hooks,while the opponent warship thre cannonbols to ours.Our defenders answered with lightning.Ares managed to climb aboard and we,Hecate Cabin,followd,while cannonballs,fire,arrows and lightning was flying was above us.I finally managed to climb aboard.I saw that the Athena cabin was on the deck.Soon,they started fighting and trying to cut the hooks.I went to a black flag that was in the middle of the deck,but an Athena guy saw me.He started attacking me with his sword at me.After I dodged his moves,I ran behind.From there I started firing normal arrows at him,but he either dogded them or they were being pinned on his sheald.I was aiming everywhere at his body,but he was moving his shield really fast.Okay,''I thought,''you're making me angry and you're gonna pay it.I took an air-arrow from my quiver and threw it to the floor in front of him."You missed!'he shouted.Then,a second later,the air symbol-spell was activated and he flew several feet back.Someone else started fighting with him.The air- arrow appeared in my quiver.I saw John fighting with an Athena girl.I wasn't gonna let her hurt my half-brother.I threw an earth-arrow at the floor between them and suddenly plant roots popped out of the floor and tied her body. "Thanks,Ec!'he shouted,smiling. "Nothing!" "Unfair!"shouted the girl. "Sorry,but that happens when Ec has my back,wise girl." My earth-arrow appeared in my quiver some moments later and she was untied,but too tired to fight John. "Ec,let's take those flags!'said John and we run to the two flags,whic where next to each other.But,two Hephaestus girls(I can recognise Hephaestus kids because they have strong hands and look like they can invent anything) were guarding them.One of them had a fire-sword with flames on the blade.The other had a knife and a small shield.The one with the fire sword started fighting me when we got too close and the other attacked John.That sword with the flamed could burn my bow!I ran back and said to hair"You wanna play with fire?Okay,let's play!"I threw a fire-arrow in front of her while she was running towards me.She stopped,because the arrow started spitting fire towards her.She run away,dodging the fire.The arrow got back in my quiver,but she didn't came back,because someone attacked her. I run to the flags and saw that John had beaten the other girl and I heard screamings from the sea."You threw her in the sea?Wow!"I said as we were walking to the flags.Some guys were guarding them now,but they weren't good fighters and we beat them.We grabbed the two flags and ran to the edge of the deck.Many half-bloods tried to grab them,but I threw them arrows.There was only one flag left on the deck and the Athena kids stood around the flags,while everyone else was fighting them to get the flag. "We can't throw the flags to the ship,Nico had drived it too far,because the opponent team has many cannonballs!'John said. I looked at the ship.Demeter kids were fighting,along with Tyche kids and that meant we had a problem with defending,but still there were many cannonballs,fire and lightning thrown to the opponent ship.But the ship was too far to throw them.Suddenly,I thinked of an idea. "Maybe we can."I said.I took the two flags and put them on the floor.Then,I took two air-arrows and pinned them in front of the flags.In a second,a strong wind blew and the flags started flying and landed on our ship. "Yes!"John and me shouted.Our act gave courage to the defenders and the opponent attackers started having a problem with attacking.They were being beaten up. "Ec,I'm going to help our Cabin."John said and ran towards our half-siblings who were fighting with some Hephaestus kids.I went for the flag,and a Nemessis kid started fighting with me.I managed to slow him down with a light-arrow and run away,because he was gonna beat me.As,I was running I saw a daughter of Hermes.A really pretty daughter of Hermes.She was shorter than me,she had wheat-blonde hair and leaf-green eyes.She was fighting like she was dancing:turning,jumping and moving like she was hearing music.She was fighting a Hypnos guy and one of his brothers started fighting with her.I knew she was going to be beaten up.I shouted to her"Watch it!".She turned and saw me throwng an air-arrow at the Hypnow guys and she walked away.Not the guys.Soon,they were flying away screaming like they just woke up. "Look behind you!"she said and I turned.The Nemessis guy I had run away from,had found me and he was pretty angry.I threw him a fire-arrow and he walked away,trying to dogde the flames.For the next minutes I was fighting like a maniac,getting beaten up but I don't give up easily.I tried several times to take the flag,but I failed.Eventually,an Ares girl grabbed it and sent it on our ship.Immediately,the other team's cabins went to the door for the first floor,because the other seven flags were on the other floors and they wanted to defend the door.I was trying to pass the door,but I couldn't beat all of the guards.While I was fighting an Athena guy,I saw Dancing Girl fighting next to me.I threw a water-arrow and to the guy and he felled on the floor.It would take him a few moments to get up,because the water around him was keeping him down.I stared Dancing Girl.Wow,she was good.She was fighting three Hephaestus guys alone.I helped her beat them and she foughted the Athena guy for me.And beat him,too. "Let's go to'' the door!"she said.We were a good team together and fought pretty well.She was fighting with her spear and I was fighting with my arrows,having her back.We managed to beat many guards and with our help,our team managed to get to the first floor.In the first floor everybody started fighting to defend or take the three flags that were there.Me and Dancing Girl went for a flag and while I was beating up a guy with an earth-arrow,three Hebe guys came close and started fighting me.The were beating me up and I was on the floore,ready to be thrown in the sea,when Dancing Girl hit them from behind and started fighting them.Soon,they were beaten up.As she gave me a hand to stand up I said"Ector Care,by the way." "Emily Condake,nice to meet you."she said. While we where fighting,Lou had grabbed a flag and sent it to our ship.We continued to fight. "Emily,I'll throw an air-arrow at the guards in that flag and you're gonna grab it,with...LESTER!"I shouted to who was near and he kicked a girl he was fighting and ran to me."'Sup,Ector?" "When I throw an air-arrow in front of the flag-guards,you and Emily will grab it.Okay?"'' "''Sure." I threw the air-arrow and the guards were hitten by the strong air and moved back,their eyes closed.Emily and Lester grabbed the flag.Everybody of the other team in that part of the first floor tried to take it,but I was throwing arrows like a maniac so they couldn't grab it.But,I understood they would take it.We were moving slowly."Guys,move on,I'll slow them!"I shouted and Emily and Lester moved.I started throwing arrows but almost immediately,I got beaten uo.While I was on the floor(''again!) ''blue light glowed and suddenly the while Hecate Cabin started fighting everyone that was trying to get me off ther way to Lester and Emily. "Ector,run!"Jasmine said.I did so.Emily and Lester hadn't get out of the floor yet."C'mon jump from the window it's not very high!"I said to them.We jumped and landed on the deck.No one was there,everybody was either trying to get to the second floor,or to defend the door to the second floor,or trying to grab or defend the last flag at the first floor.Noises of foots running came from the stairs and we threw the flag to our ship.I saw that we had five of their black flags,but they had seven of our orange flags.The opponents got to the deck,but not because they were chasing me,Emily and Lester,but because they were chasing a Hermes guy,who had the last flag of the first floor.I threw a fire-arrow to some Hephaestus kids and they stopped running.Lester started fghting woth his sword and Emily with her spear,to slow everyone down.I helped too.We surprised them,maybe they were so desprate to take the flag and they had forgotten us,and we slowd them,while the Hermes guy threw the flag.When it landed to our ship,everybody got to the second floor.Our team had managed to get to the second floor.There were two flags in that floor.Hebe Cabin was there along with Athena and Hephaestus and I figured out that the other cabins were guarding the door to the third.We had to get four more flags to win,but the others had to take three flags to win.I stared our ship.Now,even Iris kids were fighting,but we were still firing.I saw someone that was going to grab one of our flags,and because the two ships were close,I threw a water-arrow and water from the ocean got on the deck of our ship and hit him. Ares Cabin was fighting bravely,and Hecate and Hermes did the same.We managed to get one more flag.Now the score was 7-8.We had to get three more flags.Emily,me,a Hermes guy and an Ares guy,grabbed a flag(the guards had to face magic arrows,a spear,an air-sword and a sword,we were a great comnination)Now,iwas 8-8.Everybody started defending or attacking the door to the third floor.Our team finally got to the third.As we were running on the stairs(the were empty,everyone was fighting at the third floor) we met with that guy I had met yesterday at the stables.The one with the honey-colour hair.He had two knives in his hands.His sky-blue eyes were shining self-confidence,like he was sure he could sink the ship. "Um,sorry,but aren't you in the Tyche Cabin?" "Yeah,do you have a problem with that?"he asked "No,but Nico said Tyche is defending." "What are you suggesting?Stay and defend and lose the party here?" We continued running on stairs,Tyche guy with us. When we got the third,I saw what was going on there.All the oponnents defender cabins were there,fighting with our attacker cabins.The opponent team had more defenders than we did.We joined the fight,trying to grab the flags.But,there were si many people defending them.Me and Emily were fighting,just to see the flag(seriously there were so may defenders around the flags).We were all fighting like maniacs,but the opponents were determined not to let us win.Honey-hair Tyche guy was fightin three Hephaestus guys,alone.Wow,he had courage.A fourth Hephaestus guy came to hit him from behind but I yelled to him"Watch your back!" and threw an earth-arrow to that Hephaestus guy.Great.I was fighting well only because I was surprising my opponents,because I had help and because I had magic arrows.,Now three Athena girls were coming to fight me.Emily was fighting away.The next two minutes,they were beating me up.(Stop laughing!) Mabe they were girls,but still,they were strong,they were at camp more time and they were three!But,I wasn't gonna give up on trying to get to the flag.They kicked and I fell on the floor.They were gonna sent me at the hospital or something(they were pretty mad),but suddenly,they faced a problem. "My turn to save you,Choco guy."Tuche guy with honey-hair said to me,while fighting two of the girls. "Having fun without me?"Emily said who was fighting the other one.They beat them and help me stand up. "Thanks,Emily,thanks...." "My name's Ostin.Ostin Harlest,from Tyche Cabin." "I'm Ector Care,from Hecate Cabin."I said smiling. "Emily Condake"Emily said. We fought with Ostin afterwards and we were an awesome team.We were fighting like a well-oiled war machine.Ostin was stabbing with his knives,Emily was dancing-fighting-beating and I had their back and threwing arrows.We helped each other when someone was beating one of us.An Ares girl managed to grab one of the flags(because she attacked the flag-guards with the whole Ares Cabin) and threw it to our ship.Now,that the score was 9-8 and we had to take only one flag,the defenders were fighting like maniacs so we couldn't take the last one.Although we had Ares,I knew that we wouldn't win.They were more than us and they were determined to win. "BEN!"I shouted when I saw him.He threw a box at the boy he was fighting and run to me. "Hey,Ector,what do you want?" "Do you know how to cast symbol-spells?" "Of course.I'm in the Hecate since I was ten." "Okay.Take John and go back to our ship.Cast symbol-spells on the arrows of the Apollo kids and bring them here.We'll only win withh their help.If Nico stops you,tell him that I'll clean his cabin for a month.Okay?Now,go!Quickly!" Ben run and found John.I saw him talking to John.They used John's water-spear to swim to our ship." "Okay,guys!Let's fight!'I said to Ostin and Emily. We fought,we stabbed,we beat.The others in our team did the same.The other team had a good strategy,except of many demigods and decisiveness.They set traps,they were fighting with magic weapons in the first row.Some of them had magic arrows,too.I almost got burned because of them.''Magic I thought."Quickly,let's go to the deck!"I shouted to Emily and Ostin. "Are you okay Choco-guy?"Ostin said while fighting next to me."Why?"but he and Emily followed me when I run downstairs.. We got to the deck,it was empty.Everyone was on the third floor,defending or attacking and mostly fighting.I found a sword on the wooden floor and I picked it from the ground,while I was taking my rabdos from my pocket. "Ύδωρ!(Hydor)"I said,while touching the blade.I wanted it to have water-control.I walked at the edge of the deck and I stabbed the floor. "What the..."Ostin said as water jets started hitting the boxes that where on the deck. "You made it magic?"Emily asked. "Yeah.Let's go." We got back at the third floor.Now,I was fighting with the sword not with my bow.I wasn't very good with the sword,but the water jets that kept coming from the windows and splashing my opponents.I was wondering when the Apollo Cabin would come.I got beat up many times but I didn't give up.I managed to beat many opponents and the other team thought I was dangerous(of course I wasn't).But,then,I mean it,ten opponent half-bloods surrounded me,ready to beat me.I could do nothing.Ostin was fighting at the other side of the floor.Emily was on the deck,waiting the Apollo Cabin.I was a little scared,but I wasn't gonna let them beat me with out fighting them.Ten hovering water jets came from the window and started hovering next to me ready for splashing.I was about to start fighting,when I heared a noise from the stairs,like many people were coming.The next second,the opponent half-bloods flew and crashed at the walls because of a rain of air-arrows.Apollo had arrived.The fight that followed was the fight. Apollo kids were throwng arrows,me,Ostin and Emily were fighting together and suddenly a noise was heared,when fifty fire-arrows touched the floor.Then,some half-bloods looked out the window and saw that the deck was being filled with water.The warship started shinking.The other team thought that she could prevent us from taking the flag.They were wrong.Now that the ship was shinking,I was more close to the ocean.With Ostin and Emily and some ithers,our team managed to grab the last flag.Actually,me,Emily and Ostin grabbed it at the same moment and Ostin threw it to our ship.The next moment,the ship was completely under the water.The other team swam to the beach,with angry faces.Our winner team swam to a less deep spot of the sea and started cheering,hugging and congratulating each other.It was a great victory beach time. Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea Category:GreekArcher365